Patrome before Sibuna
by hoa264
Summary: Patricia and Jerome are really close. They were best friends. So what was it like before Sibuna and all the mysteries? They might even like each other. No Nina, Eddie, KT, Willow, and Miss. Denby. (Before all of them.) Before Season 1 and Sibuna.
1. Chapter 1

Patrome before Sibuna

Sum: takes place before Nina comes and is all about Patrome!

Patricia's POV:

I walked into Anubis House for the first time. It was huge! When I went in I bumped right into a boy with dirty blond hair and tall. He was really cute! "Watch it Slimeball!" I said. "Great I already got a nickname. Maybe I'll start calling you a nickname...Trixie! I'll call you Trixie!" I groaned and walked into the living room. Sitting there was a blond girl in hot pink heels and a hot pink dress sitting and texting on her phone. Next to her was a girl with dark brown hair that was reading a book. She looked up and saw me and said, "Hi I'm Mara. That's Amber." She said pointing to the blond in heels. "Hi I'm Patricia." Then this women came in. "Hi love I'm Trudy. I'm your house mum." "Hi I'm Patricia." Then a man came down and yelled her name and she left. "That was Victor." Mara said. Suddenly the blond boy came in with some other boy. They both sat down on the couch laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked sarcastically. "Nothing you would understand." The blond said. "Try me Slimeball!" "First name is Jerome and that's Alfie and second we don't have to do anything you say!" I was going to respond when another girl came in and say next to Mara. "Hi I'm Joy" "Patricia" I said. Then two boys came in. One was blond but didn't look as cute as Jerome. The other had brown hair. "Hi I'm Fabian and that's Mick." Said the brown haired boy. "Hey I'm Patricia." I'm getting sick of saying that! I feel like a robot intruding myself 100 times! I think I met everyone though. Just then Trudy and Victor came in. "Here are the rules everyone must be in bed by 10 o'clock on the dot and i want to be able to hear a pin drop! The girls rooms are upstairs and the boys are downstairs. Downstairs Jerome and Alfie will share a room and so will Mick and Fabian. Upstairs Joy and Patricia will share a room and Mara and Amber will share. If you don't follow my rules you will have a big problem at this school." Victor said and then went upstairs. Trudy went into the kitchen to start dinner. We all sat down in the chair. I sat on the end next to Jerome and Alfie. Next to Jerome was Mara then Amber. On the other end was Joy then on the other side was Mick and Fabian. (Fabian was next to Alfie.) we were eating spaghetti. "Stop it Alfie thats disgusting and your probably going to choke on it!" Mara said while Alfie was shoving a fork full of spaghetti. "But its delicious this way!" Alfie said. "Alfie don't play with your food." Jerome said then he threw a fork full of spaghetti at Alfie. Alfie threw two handfuls of spaghetti at Jerome. Some hit Mara. Then Jerome trew salad at Alfie. Alfie threw more spaghetti and it hit everyone else at the table. "Really guys? Every meal!" Fabian said. Then Trudy came in and told us to all get cleaned up. It was a little awkward between me and Joy. After I got changed I went down and when i went in the living room Jerome is sitting there. "Hey Trixie." "Hey Slimeball" I sat on a chair next to the couch. Then Alfie came in and Jerome started joking around with him. I couldn't help but look at Jerome. I think he caught me staring so I went back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV:

"So who do you like Patricia." Joy asked. "I'm not sure." I said lying. "I like Fabian." "Cool." I said. Maybe we will become good friends. "I saw you looking at Jerome." "What?" "O don't deny it. You two would make a very cute couple. I think you should ask him out." "Yea as if." "Come on." "This is not up for arguing." "Fine be that way." I went and Amber came in all excited. "We get a welcoming prom!" "Cool." "It's tomorrow night! We have to get ready!" She dragged me and Mara to her room then grabbed Joy from our room. "Okay so Trudy said we can all go shopping! Lets go." We all got in a cab and headed to the mall. Mara got this white strapless dress with a shrug. Amber got a blue dress with one strap. The strap had ruffles on that went down the dress. Joy got a pretty pink dress with a belt. It looked nice on her. They all got such pretty stuff. I got this black dress with ruffles and it had like these lace sleeves. On the top were these silver square dots. I really loved it. We went and got shoes next. We all agreed we all had to wear heels. I got these really pretty black boot type of heels. They were basically wedges. Amber got blue heels to match her dress. Mara got white heels and Joy got pink ones. We went home and the boys were all gone. Trudy said they went tuxedo shopping. We ate and in the middle of dinner they all got back. Before I knew it it was time to go to the dance. I went over and started dancing with Joy. We were dancing until I said, "Did you dance with any guys yet?" "Nope. I'm hoping Fabes will ask me." "He prob will. I would dance with a guy if he asked me. I don't get what the big deal is." Amber and Alfie were already dancing. Mara and Mick were dancing too. "I'll be right back." Then all of a sudden I saw her talking to Jerome. Then Jerome came up to me and said, "Do you want to dance?"


End file.
